The present invention concerns security with a computing system, and pertains particularly to secure address remapping.
Address decoders are often utilized for memory mapping within a computing system. For example, in systems which utilize the Advanced Microcontroller Bus Architecture (AMBA), an address decoder has the main function of centrally decoding the address provided by a master and selecting the appropriate bus slave. For more information on AMBA and the AMBA System Bus (ASB), see the web site for Advanced Risk Machines, Ltd., at WWW.ARM.com.
While integrated circuits often include secure features for the purpose of protecting against theft or misuse, there typically has been no secure features built into address decoders.